Oneshot Shop : PJO and HoO
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Contains oneshots that are requested by my readers. All pairings except for Percy/non Annabeth.Unless they involve family bonds . Requests will be followed according to terms and regulations .
1. Jasper

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Jasper ( Jason  Piper )

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Summary :Jason is pondering over his relationships with Piper and Reyna . He is at a dead end on making a decision that will change his love life .

* * *

><p>Guilty . That was the best word to describe what Jason felt right now . He was in love with Piper . But , remembering his past was bad . In his past , his feelings were all directed to Reyna . Who should he pick ? They were both incredible girls . He was in a love triangle . The guilt built up inside him when he noticed how Reyna and Piper acted towards each other after the war .<p>

They became best friends . He would be the cause of their broken friendship if he picked either one of them . But he loves Piper . It was torture to be away from her .Who should he choose ? He decided to get help . Not from the Aphrodite cabin , but from the heroes who have one of the most historic love stories . Percy and Annabeth .

He found the two on top of Half ~ Blood hill . They were laughing and joking around . Jason couldn't help but notice a few hickeys on Annabeth's neck . Clearly they have been making out . He'd hate to interrupt but he had problems of his own . So it's either in or out .

"Hey guys .", he greeted . The laughter stopped as they look at him . Jason , feeling slightly uncomfortable , sat down . Annabeth ran a hand through her hair and it covered some of her hickeys . She did a bad job at it though . " I need your help ."

Percy looked at him curiously . His sea ~ green eyes locking directly onto his . "With what ?"

"I … I like this girl and I used to like this other girl … They're best friends now but if I pick one of them they might become sworn enemies .", explained Jason . Percy was confused but Annabeth caught on to what he was saying .

"So you're saying that you like Piper and you used to like Reyna . You don't want to break up their relationship with a small decision .", said Annabeth , her grey eyes calculating . They were like silver bullets boring into his head . Jason hastily nodded .

"Just go for it . What can go wrong ?", said Percy . His ideas had risks and results . Jason had to admit that he was just like how Annabeth said he was . Caring , Nice and so laid ~ back . Something Jason would never have . His father , Jupiter was always so serious. Never hd the time to relax . Jason thanked the two however and walked off in the direction of Piper .

He stopped , dead in his tracks when Reyna joined Piper . She whispered something into Piper's ear and she blushed . They walked off in a direction to the Strawberry Fields . Jason had to put his mission on hold for now .

That night , around the campfire , they had fun singing along . Jason kept thinking on how he will ask Piper . He was nervous and scared that it would go wrong . He felt like a million things could happen at once if he was not careful .

_Don't worry Jason . My daughter loves you ._

Jason was shocked by the voice that appeared in his head . He was sure that it was Aphrodite , not Venus . Even a goddess couldn't shake off his insecure state . After gathering all his courage , he stood up and walked to Piper .

"Come with me .", he whispered to her . He held out a hand and she took it . They left the rest of the Aphrodite cabin whispering about who knows what . Jason took Piper off in the woods . He checked the surroundings so that they were safe and sound without any interruptions from anyone . Piper , however , was confused .

So many question were racing in her head . She could have sworn that she should be a daughter of Athena and not Aphrodite .Jason cleared his throat , corrupting her from her thoughts . She looked at him expectantly .

"I … err … Piper , I … How do I say this . I l~like you …",stuttered Jason , ooking down at his feet . Piper understood that Jason was shy and nervous . She understood that he was scared , although he would never admit it , that she might reject him . She would never do that in a million years though . She stepped towards him and lifted his chin with her index finger. Her eyes met his .

They stared into each others eyes . Both filled with Love , something they never thought would happen . Piper was the first to break the silence . She kissed him full on the lips . At first he didn't respond but when Jason realized what she was doing , he kissed her back . Piper moaned .

"So that means we're on the same page ?", asked Jason , pulling away , much to Piper's dismay . Piper nodded and they were about to kiss again .

"Show's over .", said Annabeth , coming out into the clearing . The two demigods were surprise that the latter would spy on them . Then , a few familiar faces came out too . There were the Stolls , Clarisse , Chris , Percy , Reyna , Leo , Frank and Hazel .

"You knew ?", asked Piper , confused . They exchanged glances . Percy walked up to them .

"What about an underwater kiss courtesy of Percy Jackson ?", he asked with a sly grin . Jason shook his head . He was able to fly , so he flew up into the air with Piper . They kissed once again and felt fireworks around them . The camp cheered . When they flew back down , Reyna told them that she was fine with the two of them together .

That was the happy moment of Jasper .

* * *

><p><strong>Get requesting !<strong>


	2. Leo and the Hephaestus kids

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Leo and his siblings<p>

Genre : Bonding (Family)

Rating : K+

Summary : The life of a Hephaestus kid after the war .

Requested by : heroesofolympus47

* * *

><p>Fail at Flirting<p>

Leo Valdez woke up the next morning , late . He rushed to take a shower and wore fresh clothes , minus the oil stain due to a fail experiment . The breakfast bell had rang a few hours ago but Leo persuaded himself that he could sneak a few more minutes of sleep . Now he really regrets it . Leo ran to the pavilion. After the war , the Romans and Greeks cooperated a lot and many visit from time to time especially Jason , Frank and Hazel .

Jason always visits Piper . Lovebirds can't get enough of each other . Frank just visits Percy and Hazel visits Nico who permanently says that Camp Half ~ Blood is his real home . He visits Camp Jupiter sometimes . When Leo arrives at the pavilion , there were only a few people left . AT his table , his half sister , Nyssa , was the only one there .

"Hey !", he said , sitting down and eating what's left . Nyssa didn't look up . "Nyssa ?"

Leo waved a hand over her face and she was startled .Nyssa looked around and realized that it was just Leo .

"Where are the others ?", asked Leo .

"Archery .", said Nyssa . As the cabin leader , she should know . She's still the cabin leader because Jake Mason , former leader , was still in the infirmary . Then , Nyssa stood up and left . Leo continued eating .After that , he washed the dishes and ran over to Archery . His half siblings were busy relaxing after a long hour of training .

"Hey , go train !", said his half sister , Avery . Leo grumbled and took a bow and an arrow . HE tried fastening it in the right position . But he was careless and accidentally lit it on fire . A few Aphrodite girls laughed at him and he gave them a goofy smile . The girls walked away , giggling . Leo felt a hand on his shoulder . He turned to see Nyssa , shaking her head .

"They will never check you out .", she stated . Avery chuckled and they went back to Cabin 9 . Today's experiment was making something that could supply you with enough arrows . The Hephaestus kids spent a few hours thinking and drawing . AFter getting the right one , they started tinkering .

_Please make this work _prayed Leo as he pushed the button . He closed his eyes , waiting for the worst .After a few seconds , he reopened them to see that his invention worked . Applause erupted from his siblings , each congratulating him on his achievement .

Jake Mason walked in . He was a bit better than the last time they saw him . He brought a piece of paper with him .

"The Athena Cabin needs 15 swords ASAP !", he said , holding up the piece of paper . Avery huffed .

"They should pay us !", she said . Leo laughed and ruffled her hair , much to her hate .

"We can't do that ! We should be thanking them for actually asking us to make them instead of making them themselves .", explained Jake . A little girl came running in .

"The *pant* fire *pant* in *pant* the *pant* forge is out !", she choked . They all looked at Leo and he ran out to the forge . This was the fifth time someone accidentally put the fire out . Leo walked in .

"Who took out the fire ?", He asked , angrily . All the people in there pointed to the one and only , Percy Jackson . Percy gave him a goofy smile . Leo rolled his eyes.

"Ok , what's your excuse this time ?", asked Nyssa , walking in .

"I .. err.. It was too hot .", he said . Nyssa grumbled and walked off saying ' that was yesterday's excuse ' . Leo knew his job and lit up a new fire . He made sure that Percy would never enter the forge unless with adult supervision .

"Where's Festus ?", asked Leo , wiping some sweat after forging the seventh sword for the Athena Cabin . After the war , Leo reassembled Festus or Happy and let him roam free on the borders of camp . Leo had a soft spot for that dragon .

"Last I saw him , on Half Blood hill .", said his half brother . Leo nodded and walked out of the forge . When he arrived on Half Blood hill , Festus was surrounded by a few Aphrodite Girls who think he's cute .

"Hey Ladies , is it just me or is it hot today ?", he asked , flirting with them . They giggled . They understood what Leo was trying to do .

"Hey it is hot . Let's go ear some sunscreen .", said one of them . The others agreed and they walked down the hill to their cabin . Leo sighed in defeat .

"I'll never get the girl .", he muttered , leaning onto Festus . Festus was resting near the tree . Leo sat down and eventually slept .

* * *

><p>Leo was shaken awake by his sisters . He yawned and sat up , looking around and recognizing his surroundings. After he remembered what had happened , he frowned . His sisters noticed this and exchanged glances .<p>

"Hey , what's wrong ?", asked Nyssa , sitting down .The afternoon breeze fluttered her hair a bit . She looked at him with her dark green eyes .

"Just another fail with flirting .", he muttered , tugging on the grass . Avery put a hand around Leo and gave him a sad smile .

"Leo , you are an awesome brother . Probably the awesome~st one there is . You'll get a real precious girl one day .And not those Aphrodite sluts", said Avery .

"Really ?",asked Leo like a little childish . The two girls laughed .

"Really !", they said , together and hugged Leo who hugged them back .


	3. Thalico

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Thalico ( ThaliaNico)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Thoughts of one of our favourite couples on each other .

Requested by : Pokemonchen

* * *

><p>Lovely Thoughts of Hunter and a Ghost King<p>

Thalia Grace . One should know not to mess with her . With spiky black hair and electrifying eyes ~and even more electrifying shots~ who would ? They all know the consequences except for one little kid named Nico Di Angelo . Nico Di Angelo hasn't been this cheery kid . Especially after his sister Bianca died . Well , maybe the fact that he is a son of Hades affects this . Well , Nico was considered Emo by Thalia and Percy , his cousins .

Back to the story :

Thalia was walking in the woods . The Hunters of Artemis had split up to find a certain deer . The setting sun cast shadows here and there . Thalia cutched her bow , tighter . She memorized this part of the woods . The Hunters sometimes worked better at night , considering Artemis is the Moon Goddess .

The girl who has sworn to stay a maiden and 15 for an eternity pulled her silver jacket . It was getting colder and gloomier . Thalia , daughter of Zeus was NOT a chicken .It has been a long time since she last saw her cousins at camp . Suddenly , the shadows shifted .

Thalia took out her bow and aimed it . Looking around , she was catious enough to detect threats especially at night . She heard rustling behind her and took out a knife she kept under her jacket for safety precautions. With one swift move , she turned and directed the knife at the intruder .

"Woah ! Easy , it's just me !",said a voice . It was one of her imbecile cousins, Nico . Thalia lowered her knife when she had the common sense that he was not going to harm her . She hid her knife . She pulls at her her gloves , deflecting the you ~should~be~scared~of~me look .

"What do you want Nico ? And I have to say , you've grown a lot since I've last seen you , which was a few years .", asked Thalia , adjusting her jacket . The lieutnant of Artemis watched the Son of Hades , shift on his feet .

"Well that's just it . When you guys didn't visit for a few years , people at camp were worried and Annabeth sent me to find you .", he explained . The young girl raised an eyebrow .

"I thought you were for one who doesn't do what people command you to do .",she said , observing him . He flinched at this and tried to find an excuse .

"Well , That's Percy and I ... did it on my own free will .", the teenage boy mumbled . True , he was a bit scared of Thalia . But he was a son of Hades , he's seen even more scary stuff . Like ghosts .

Thalia had heard this and wondered to her own little world . A world she wishes exist . _Wow , he's getting cuter now ,_she thought . She erased that thought , claiming she was suppose to remain maiden forever . But someone had to butt in .

_That doesn't mean that you can't love ._ , said a familiar goddess in her head . Aphrodite .

_Stop disturbing me , _Thalia mentally said back . She didn't realize that the Ghost King was staring intently at her .

* * *

><p>Nico was a bit nervous when Thalia heard him mumble . He looked back to see Thalia , day dreaming about something . He hoped it was him . Truth be told , Nico had a small .. Ok , big crush on Thalia . ANd Annabeth hadn't really sent him . He volunteered to go . Nico kept looking at Thalia . She had gotten prettier over the years , developing some bangs and longer hair .<p>

Thalia looked like she was arguing with someone in her head . Nico , unintentionally , just stared at the facial expressions she made . She was cute when she was angry . Suddenly , Nico started thinking of them as boyfriend and girlfriend . Then as husband and wife with a few children .

Suddenly , the Ghost King felt a bit of pain on his cheek . He was snapped back into the present . Oh , it was just Thalia slapping him .

"WHat was that for ?", he screeched . Thalia flinched .

"well , you weren't listening to me !", she argued back . Nico smacked her on the arm .

"I loathe you .", he muttered . Thalia took off her glove and smacked him on the arm .

"I loath you ." **(Princess Diaries 2 moment . One of my favourites !)**

****Nico gasped . " I loathe you first !" , he said . Suddenly , he realized how close he and Thalia were . They could practically feel each others breath on their faces . Unexpectedly , they leaned in but Nico pulled away on the last minute , knowing that this was wrong . Thalia , who realized what had really happen , jumped to conclusions .

"Percy must have sent you here to play with my feelings !", she hissed . WIthout waiting for his explanation , she shocked him by well , shocking him . To Nico , however , they didn't hurt him . They just felt like a million tiny kisses .Thalia noticed this .

"Doesn't it hurt ?", she asked , stopping . Nico stood straight.

"Nope and I have to go !" , he said , fast and disappeared into the shadows . Thalia was surprised by what he had down , turned around searching for him but he was no where to be seen .

"Nico , come back here !", she screamed . But the Ghost King was now back at camp , sipping a cup of hot cocoa on his bed .

* * *

><p><strong>This oneshot was a bit funny to write .<strong>


	4. Percabeth

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Percabeth ( PercyAnnabeth)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary : The life of a demigod is never easy . Even if you're all grown up . Percy and Annabeth have fun in Percy' new apartment . Annabeth tortures Percy for something .

Requested by : GreekCowgirl

* * *

><p>Living Life at its Fullest<p>

"Here we are !", said Percy , opening the door to his brand new apartment . He had taken the liberty of giving Annabeth a tour of it . Annabeth stepped in , wide eyed . She was in awe . Her boyfriend was good at choosing an apartment that would make her gasp . It's architecture was perfect . There was a glass door that lead to a balcony and she could see the pool from there . It was located near the beach so that they could get fresh air and Percy loves the sea .

Percy chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction . She was wandering around , admiring the structure of the apartment . Percy sighed . They were now twenty one . They survived the hard parts of being a demigod . Or demigoddess . After the war , the two lovers still went strong , much to Aphrodite's glee . Percy flashed back to the present . Annabeth was looking at a portrait of Poseidon , hung on the wall .

Percy walked behind her and picked her up , spinning around . Annabeth was trying to get free but it was harder because even though without the invulnerable curse , Percy still was taller and stronger than her . Percy stopped when they arrived at his bedroom and plopped her on the bed . He grinned mischievously at her and leaned in for a kiss .

Annabeth played along . She leaned in but as their lips were about to touch , she spun around and ran out of the room . Percy , shocked from what had happened , stood up and ran out after her . Annabeth turned a few corners , relying on what she remembered of the place . She was careful not to get into a dead end . Well , almost . Annabeth turned right and met with a wall . She looked around for an escape and backed a bit .

She hit something soft and immediately turned around , looking into sea green eyes . She felt helpless and backed up until her back hit the wall . Percy closed the gap between them .

"Did you really think you could escape ?", asked Percy huskily in her ear . Annabeth shivered but didn't answer as Percy nibbled on her earlobe . She pretended to relax , giving Percy satisfaction . He thought she had gave in . Boy did he thought wrong . Percy also relaxed and Annabeth made an escape for it . She ran into the kitchen and climbed the island . As Percy was catching up , she jumped off and landed on the couch . Percy gave a growl and ran out to get her .

Annabeth thought of another route of escape . She glanced at the clock . It was almost noon .

"Hey Percy , what about I make you lunch instead .", she asked , giving a small pout . Percy pondered for a second , planning . He would accept and then attack when she least expected it . Ever since hanging out with the Seaweed Brain , she let her guard down a few times and Percy had gotten the smarts to make up simple plans .

Percy agreed and Annabeth went back to the kitchen . She searched the cupboard and took out pasta . Percy sat down at the island and watched her cook . He watched her every move like a hawk . She bents down to search the cupboard for pots and pans . After an hour , she finishes cooking . Annabeth served the pasta on two plates and gave him one .

Percy picked up a fork and ate it . As soon as it entered his town , he was at a lost for words . It was so delicious .

"Percy ?", Annabeth asked worried . She was scared that the pasta was terrible . Yep , sometimes the daughter of Athena is insecure . But everyone is right ?She waved a hand in front of his face , thus snapping him back to the present time . "How is it ?"

Percy gave her a glare and her worries started to increase . Suddenly , he smiled ."It was delicious ."

Annabeth smacked his arm . "Don't scare me like that ! Because you did that , no making out for the rest of the day ."

Percy gave her a pout . Annabeth stayed firm on her word and they finished eating . Annabeth washed the dishes . She then sat on the couch across Percy and switched on the TV . She was so absorbed in the movie that she didn't notice Percy staring at her and working on a loophole .

_She said I can't make out with her . That doesn't mean that I can't kiss her or you know ... _Thought Percy . A light bulb appeared in his head . He stood up and sat on the couch beside Annabeth . Annabeth didn't or was pretending not to notice . He put a hand around her waist and his fingers absently stroked her thigh . Annabeth shuddered and looked at Percy .

But , his eyes were watching the movie . Annabeth elbowed him and his fingers stopped . Percy couldn't take it anymore . Annabeth was torturing him . Time for plan b .

"Annabeth please ! I'll do anything !", begged Percy . Annabeth smiled and pondered on this . She gave up .

"Ok . But , you have to give me the time of my life .", said Annabeth . Percy grinned .

"My pleasure ! To the funfair !", he cheered . Annabeth rolled her eyes . Percy was so oblivious sometimes . But she went along , regarding what she will get after that .

* * *

><p><strong>Funfair !<strong>


	5. Tratie

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Tratie (Travis  Katie)

Genre :Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Conner pranks Katie so she seeks help in revenge from Travis , who is mad at Conner . Travis agrees to help and they begin devising their plans . Then , Travis and Katie prepare for it and talk . They talk about a few things and end up doing something else as revenge .

Requested by : -

* * *

><p>ULTIMATE PRANK IN REVENGE<p>

"Connor Stoll !"

The sound of a fellow daughter of Demeter's scream shook the peace of Camp Half- Blood . The other campers groaned , wondering about what he had done this time . None of them wondered why Katie didn't call out Travis's name since they did pranks together . A purple Katie walked out of the Strawberry Fields . She had went there to pick some ripe strawberry's but accidentally stepped on one of Connor's paint bombs . She had heard rumours that the bomb will be semi- permanent . The Stoll had set them there to prank a half brother of his but it went wrong . Either way , Connor loved it . Katie walked to the Hermes Cabin . She knocked twice and the door was opened by one of the Stolls .

"Hey Katie , this is Travis . Connor went the other way .", said the tall , brown-haired boy . Katie rolled her eyes and pushed the door open . She grabbed the collar of his shirt .

"Connor , I know it's you . ", said Katie , looking him in the eye . She can always differentiate the two kids even though she didn't know how . Conner cowered in fear . Katie was about to beat the brain out of him when Chiron arrived . The centaur seperated the two . He shook his head .

"Katie , let's get you cleaned up . Connor , you are going to pick all the ripe strawberries and take care of Katie's jobs .", said the old centaur . Connor's eyes widened .

"But ..But ..", he tried to protest . Chiron silenced him and took Katie out of there . Katie was given fresh clothes and she walked out of the Big Hous , squeaky clean . However , the young girl wanted revenge . And there was only one person who could help her get that . The one and only , Travis Stoll .

* * *

><p>Katie saw the other Stoll , sitting near Thalia's tree . So , she approached him . But the latter didn't seem to notice her presence until Katie smacked him on the arm . He winced in pain and scowled in her direction . He leaned against the tree , with his hands behind his head .<p>

"Who were you dreaming about ?", asked Katie , teasing the boy . Travis looked away , faintly blushing . He put on a straight face and a harsh smile .

"What do you want ?", he asked . The Demeter child sighed .

"Connor pranked me and I want revenge . You in or what ? ", she asked .

"Well , me and Connor aren't on speaking terms so I will help you .", he said , getting up . Unexpectedly , he held out a hand to the girl . Katie raised an eyebrow , thinking of what possible prank the Stoll has up his sleeves . Or hands . After counting the sincere look in Travis's blue eyes , she hauled herself up . She almost hit him in the face because she was standing very closely . Katie noticed their lack of distance and stepped back from him . They discussed the plans as they walked down the hill . They would prank Connor as he steps out of the Strawberry fields .

* * *

><p>"Ready ?", asked Travis , as they hid behind a big bush Katie had made grow . Katie nodded , biting her bottom lip . She was nervous that the plan would fail . She could get into big trouble . But , the two had seen Annabeth and told her their plans . She said that they have a few risks but the overall plan is perfectly strategized . Katie held the stink bomb she helped Travis made . It was a one time thing . Making it was Hades . They had to take a lot of stinky stuff and Katie did not like that . They made enough stink for two . Their plan was to throw the stink bomb at Connor and the kid will stink for a whole month .<p>

"Why aren't you and Connor speaking ?", she asked out of the blue . Katie mentally slapped herself for asking a personal question . Travis's face fell and he looked in another direction . He hesitated a while . "It's ok if you don't want to tell me ."

"It's fine . We had a fight about something personal .", said Travis , shifting his position . His left hand accidentally hit Katie and she dropped the bomb . Luckily it didn't burst . Travis's hand moved down to pick it up . Katie's hand went down too and they accidentally touched . Katie blushed and looked into Travis's eyes . He kept staring at her .

"What was the personal thing ?", she heard herself ask . Travis didn't answer because hir lips were to busy doing something else . And that was kissing her . Katie kissed him back with the same passion and their lips did a little dance .

"Eww ! ", they heard someone say . They broke apart and looked behind their hideout tp see a , shocked Connor . " If you were planning revenge , you could've done the old stink bomb or something else but not this ! It is too torture enough !"

The two smirked and had an idea . They continued kissing , making Connor groan . But they didn't just kiss out of revenge . They kissed out of love . Aphrodite , you've done it again . Demeter and Hermes are in for a show .


	6. The Big Three

**A Oneshot Shop is a place where you can request oneshots from me . I will accept requests that follow these terms :**

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot .**

* * *

><p>Pairing : ZeusPoseidon/Hades

Genre : Family

Rating : T

Summary : The Big Three are playing Uno after realizing they have nothing to do . They discuss some stuff and it leads to bickering . What unfolds ?

Requested by : coralie14

* * *

><p>Uno , Dos , Tres !<p>

The throne room was noisy as the gods walked out . Athena was talking about strategies with Artemis , whilst Aphrodite looked at her nails and wondered whether she should get a mani pedi . Ares was busy polishing his spartha and Hermes was typing away on his new iPhone . Hephaestus walked away , planning the next expose-Aphrodite-and-Ares scheme . Demeter was busy telling Hera about the importance of cereal for her children . Apollo was trying to repair his banjo that Ares broke when Apollo tried to tell his new haiku . That left the Big Three , being the only ones remaining in the room . Zeus was busy massaging his head , dizzy about the Pothena argument about Percy and Annabeth . Poseidon was drinking some lemonade to quench his thirst and Hades was ... Hades .

"What should we do now ?", asked Poseidon , clearly bored . Hades took out a box from behind his throne . On it was the word , 'Uno ' . He set it on a table in the middle of the room and the other two crowded around it . They made chairs appeared and sat down .

"How come you have a box of Uno ?", asked Zeus , sort of confused . Hades shot him a smile but it came out as an evil grin . He blew the dust of the lid in Poseidon's direction .

"Did you have to do that ?", asked Poseidon , coughing a bit . " Ah , I'm dying !" . He pretended to hold his throat and suffocate . The other two gods just rolled their eyes in his direction . Poseidon sat up . "Oh no you di-idn't just roll your eyes at me !"

"Oh yes we di-id !", said Zeus and Hades , using the same tone . Poseidon somewhat pouted and Hades proceeded to open the Uno pack . It was a special edition , courtesy of Hermes . It was the God's version . It had pictures of the gods on the cards , drawn like a cartoon . The three went through the pictures . There were some funny ones .

Card 0 - Kronos eating Poseidon and Hades

Card 1 - Zeus sitting on his throne

Card 2 - Hera striking a supermodel pose (Poseidon scoffed at that one )

Card 3 - Poseidon striking the regular superhero pose with a bedsheet as a cape ( Zeus and Hades burst out laughing at that one .)

Card 4 - Hades trying to look at a mirror but it broke . (Hades was too hot ... No pun intended .)

Card 5 - Aphrodite giving Athena a make over . (Poseidon stated that it was a keeper .)

Card 6 - Hera pulling Hephaestus and Ares's ears , resulting in them two crying .

Card 7 - Demeter arguing with Hades and Persephone was crouched down , crying . (Hades's heart softened a bit )

Card 8 - Hermes pulling the toilet -paper -on -Zeus's-Throne prank (Zeus wants to blast him )

Card 9 - Artemis with the moon and Apollo with the sun .

And so on . After laughing their butts off , they started the game . So far , Hades was winning . How ? Who knows . Poseidon was in second and Zeus was third . The card on the top pile was a green Card 7 . Hades put a green Card 1 and Poseidon put a Blue Card 1 . They looked at Zeus who grumbled and took a card from the stack .

"Poseidon , how come you always have blue cards ?",asked Zeus , looking at his card . He was unlucky and got a red Card 6 .

"I don't know , brother .", said Poseidon , looking at the card Hades put down . Hades had taken the initiative to put a blue Plus 2 card . Poseidon , smirking happily , put down 3 of the remaining cards in his head . The three card were each blue Plus 2 cards and now Poseidon only had one card left .

"Uno !", he said , holding his card eagerly . Hades's face fell and Zeus went pale . Zeus looked at his cards and - lucky him - he had a red Plus 2 card . He put that down and smirked at Hades . Hades , who was naturally pale , went even paler . He doesn't have those cards and took about 10 cards . With that , Poseidon put down his card -which was suprisingly not a blue one - and won the game . Hades shuffled the cards again as Poseidon laid back in his seat , his feet on the table .

"you know , I bet my kids are weirder that yours .", said Hades , slyly . He didn't look up rom his cards . Poseidon sat up straight and looked at Hades in wonder of what he was trying to do . Zeus flared .

"My kids are weirder ! Especially Jason . He's still new so he can't control lightning much and when he tries to , his hair stands up and he looks like a zombie .", said Zeus , smiling as if he won . Poseidon shook his head .

"Nuh -uh . My kid is weirder . He fell for that Athena kid . ", said Poseidon . He shuddered , thinking about it .

"No , my kids are weirder . They travel in the Underworld and I am naturally weird so they have my weirdness too .", said Hades , folding his arms . Suddenly , they all started to argue over whose kids are wierder and they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat . It was Hera . She walked in with Persephone and Amphitrite .

"What is this about ?", she asked as if talking to little kids .

"We were playing Uno and Hades asked whose kids were weirder ...", said Zeus . The other two rolled their eyes . Zeus can be so childish .

"I think Zeus's kids are weirder .", said Hera . Catfight ! Persephone and Amphitrite looked at her with murderous glares .

"No ! Poseidon's kids are wierd !", argued Amphitrite .

"No , Hades's !", cried Persephone . They started arguing all over again . Suddenly , someone interrupted them . It was an IM from the children of the Big Three . There was Nico , Percy and Thalia .

"Is this the one about whose child is weirder ?", asked Nico . They all nodded . Thalia spoke up .

"We aren't the weirdos . You are .", she said and cut the IM before Percy could speak .


	7. Percabeth II

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot.**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Percabeth (PercyAnnabeth)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Summary : Suprises at Goode.

* * *

><p>Percy sighed as he walked through the halls of his school. They were, as usual, filled with kids. Seniors and Juniors. Pops and Losers. The usual status quo. Ever since he grew up, from a scrawny kid no one would glance at again to a good built, jaw dropping guy, he was used to all the attention given. Only, he wished he was at camp. The only place that didn't have any groups. Well, apart from the Aphrodite kids.<p>

As Percy walked up to his locker, he ignored the looks he got from girls and guys alike. Guys gave him deadly glares and girls gave him dreamy looks. But, he only wants one girl looking at him, and it is Annabeth. He smiled when he thought of his girlfriend. She was the perfect girl. She wasn't obsessed with make up or looks. She was obsessed with architecture and plans.

"What are you smiling about, huh?" Percy turned to see Bryan. Long story made short, Bryan was the all around popular guy. But, since Percy returned from Camp, he was number two. Percy never wanted an enemy. But, he always seemed to have one. And the guy in front of him was an example.

"I was just thinking," Percy said, opening his locker and dumping some books in it. He tried his best to ignore Bryan but for some reason, he almost loses his cool every time.

"About what ? Your imaginary girlfriend ?" He teased. Percy slammed his locker shut with such force that everyone in the hall quieted down. Percy gritted his teeth, trying to stop him from lunging at Bryan and tearing his throat out. Nobody, and he means nobody, talks about Annabeth like that.

Percy faced Bryan, his eyes deadly. Even deadlier than the times he'd seen Kronos, or Luke or anyone else. "She's not imaginary. She's real. Even more real than half the girls at this school !"

Bryan was taken aback but handled it. He laughed."Well then. Prove it ! We can't all believe that there are blonde goddesses in San Fransisco…"

Percy's left eye twitched. He was beyond annoyed. Before he could retort, the school doors opened and a lovely young lady walked in. The beauty was wearing a lovely green blouse with blue jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her sparkling grey eyes shined with intelligence and wisdom.

Guys wolf whistled as she passed by and girls glared at her. However, Annabeth simply glanced at them with the expression, 'You all are weak and I could break you in half', in her eyes. She searched around, her eyes flickering from face to face and finally they landed on Percy. She smiled and Percy smiled back.

Before Annabeth could walk up to Percy, she was blocked by Bryan.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you going ?" He asked with a smirk, putting both his hands on Annabeth's arms. Annabeth glanced at Percy and noticed his discomfort. Her brain hatched a plan.

"No where. Now that you're here…" She said, seductively. Bryan took this as a good sign and smiled, victoriously. She put her hands on his face and as he leaned to kiss her, she kicked him in his private part. Bryan crouched down, hurt. Annabeth wasn't done yet. She kicked the side of his face, causing him to fall on his side. He groaned in pain.

After taking care of that, Annabeth wiped her hands on her jeans and tugged down her blouse a bit. After tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she advanced to Percy. The said guy was still surprised at what his girlfriend just did. She pulled him into a hug and he immediately responded.

Percy pulled back only to give her a kiss on the lips. Annabeth smiled and pulled away after that. They were in the spotlight at the moment but both didn't care.

"Why are you here ?" He asked her, finally.

"I transferred here for certain reasons and decided to visit my lovely boyfriend." She replied. Percy grinned at her answer.

"Thanks for taking care of him…" Percy said, referring to Bryan. Annabeth gave him a playful smirk.

"I can't believe that THE GREAT PERCY JACKSON can't take care of a jerk like him." She teased. Percy slung a hand around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. Annabeth kissed his cheek. They soon noticed that Bryan had gotten up and was clutching the side of his face.

"Aw, does Jackson need his petty grilfriend to take care of him ?" He taunted. Annabeth merely laughed at him. He was bruised and battered but had stupid pride which caused him to be so ignorant. At least Annabeth wasn't like that.

"Seriously… He isn't the one who got beaten by Jackson's petty girlfriend." Annabeth taunted him back. There were laughs from the crowd.

"Ooo… Burn…" Someone muttered. Soon, Annabeth and Percy were also laughing along with the school. Bryan looked around, still clutching his cheek. He got embarrassed and limped away as fast as he could. The laughter died down and everyone resumed their previous activities. Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their classes.

"Well, I'll be going." Said Annabeth, patting Percy on the cheek. Before she took a few steps from him, he grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her. Annabeth pulled after a few seconds. "Percy, I need to go. You need to get to class… I'll be at you house when school ends."

Percy stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Promise ?"

Annabeth nodded. "I promise." Percy gave her another kiss and she smiled before walking off. Percy also smiled dreamily and walked into his first class, dazed about Annabeth. One day, she was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... So fluffy !<strong>


	8. Percabeth III

Pairings : Any ( Except Perlia , Pertemis , Perchel , Perlypso)

Genre : e.g. Romance , Family , Bond

Rating : (No M .)

**Now on with the chapter's one shot.**

* * *

><p>Pairing : Percabeth (PercyAnnabeth)

Genre : Romance/Humor(?)

Rating : T

Summary : Percy goes to pick up Annabeth on the last day of school.

Requested by : AntiThalico

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed as she put her bags down and waited near the hostel doors outside. Her boyfriend should have been there a few minutes ago. But, being a Seaweed Brain, he was almost always late. She sat on a bench and held out her architecture book , starting on a new chapter. After a few lines, she felt someone's presence. Annabeth looked up to see a mortal standing in her way. More like a bitch. Annabeth tried to hide her look of annoyance and returned to her book.<p>

"Um, excuse me ?" She said in a nasally voice."Did you hear what I just said ?"

_You didn't say anything. You just coughed. _Annabeth thought. She continued reading, getting to a good part about the properties of good angles. The mortal, Tiffany, huffed and stomped her feet.

"Seriously, Chase ?" She said, suddenly. "You can't avoid me like that..."

_Yes I can. _Annabeth thought. She brushed a stand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a low ponytail. Suddenly, her book was yanked out of her hands. Annabeth yelped. She looked up to see Tiffany holding the book in her hands, amused.

"Architecture ? You have got to be kidding me. You have no social life.." Tiffany mused. Annabeth stood up to take it back. Unfortunately, Annabeth was a tad bit short. The book was out of reach. As she went to grab it, Tiffany moved away and continued to ramble.

"No popularity..." _Swipe._

" A goody two shoes..." _Swipe._

"No boyfriend..." _Swipe._

"A complete idiot of a blone or in other words, a dumb blonde ..." Annabeth stared at her before kicking Tiffany in the stomach. Nobody, and she means nobody, calls her a dumb blonde. Tiffany fell to the ground and the book was knocked out of her hands. Annabeth took it and wiped the dirt of the book, extremely pissed. she tucked it under her arm and looked at Tiffany with a stoney gaze.

"You, the hot guy in green, help me ! I'm hurt !" Tiffany whined. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she called out complete stranger across the road. However, Annabeth didn't turn to look at who the stranger was. As the guy walked neared towards them, Tiffany called out, "Grab her ! She's the one who did this. Send her to the headmistress !"

A pair of hands snaked their way around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth was surprised and turned to look into a pair of familiar sea green eyes. She smiled to see her boyfriend. Annabeth kissed him and Tiffany made a face.

"Way to be a slut, Chase..." She sneered. Percy let go of Annabeth and walked a little closer to Tiffany. He held out his hand to her.

"Here, let me help." He offered. When Tiffany was about to grab his hand, she pulled it away. He made a mocking face. "Oops. My bad... Too slow." Tiffany looked at him in shock and gaped.

Annabeth laughed at the sight. Percy walked over to her and laughed along. Tiffany stood up, a little to fast and fell back down because the heel of her shoe broke. She cried out in despair.

"No ! My favourite torture shoes !" She wailed. Annabeth panted.

"You have shoes for torture ? " She asked and burst into a fit of giggles.

Tiffany's face was red. She angrily stood up and walked , more like limped, back inside the hostel building. Percy smirked at Annabeth and picked up her bags.

"Let's get to camp." He said, as he walked towards his car. Annabeth happily obliged and followed behind him. She got into the seat next to Percy's after he put her bags in the car boot. After he slid onto his seat, he turned on the engine.

Percy drove them out of the school car park and they set on a road for camp. Suddenly, in the middle of the journey, Percy broke the silence.

"I like it when you're feisty and jealous." He said, smiling. Annabeth scowled and punched him , playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up !" She answered blushing and turning away so that Percy couldn't see her face. She prayed that her face will stop being red when they arrive at camp.


End file.
